guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Shams Ullah
Shams Ullah (also transliterated as '''Shamsullah')'' is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 783. Department of Defense intelligence analysts estimated he was born in 1986. Shams Ullah was transferred to Afghanistan on Oct. 11, 2006. American intelligence analysts estimate that Ullah was born in 1986, in Gulnoon Khan, Afghanistan.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 One of Shamsullah's uncles, Bostan Karim, is also detained at Guantanamo.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Bostan Karim's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 138 Karim said that Shamsullah was captured together with his father, another uncle, and a cousin. Shamsullah's father and cousin were eventually released. His other uncle remains held in detention in Bagram. Uncle Karim suggested that suspicion that had been cast on him by false allegations from his former partner Abaidullah had led American forces to capture his male relatives.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_10_21352-21661.pdf#138}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Bostan Karim's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 138 Abaidullah has since recanted the allegations he made. He asserts he made them during abusive interrogation while held at Bagram.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_8_20751-21016.pdf#219}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abaidullah's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 219 Health Reprieve says that Shamsullah was shot in the leg when he was captured, and his leg was so badly injured that amputation was considered. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Shams Ullah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 1 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Ullah chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_11_1145-1178.pdf#11}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Shams Ullah's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 11-12 Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Shams Ullah's Administrative Review Board, in January 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Shamsullah attended his Board hearing. The Department of Defense released a four page transcript. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (11) – The Last of the Afghans (Part One) and Six “Ghost Prisoners” Andy Worthington * The Pentagon Can’t Count: 22 Juveniles Held at Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Juveniles held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp